Just a Dream
by theatergurl
Summary: baby why'd you leave me? why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever now I'll never know. Finnick/Annie. Annie receives a message that changes her life forever.


Hi everyone. So this is my first Finnick and Annie story. This story is inspired by the song Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood. I was lying in my bed listening to the song when the idea popped into my head. I couldn't let it go so I just had to write it. I listened to the song while writing it and ended up sobbing the whole time. I just love Finnick and Annie, and while I wanted to write about them I didn't want it to be so depressing. Anyway, enough talking! I hope that you all enjoy the story, although I was sad I did enjoy writing it. Please read and review, all comments and critiques are welcome!

* * *

><p>No, it wasn't true. It couldn't be true. They were lying. They all were. Any second now he would run in the door and take her into his arms and kiss her repeatedly. Whispering how much he loved her, and missed her, and needed her. This was all just a dream.<p>

But it wasn't, deep down she knew it. Tears started blurring her vision and she had to sit down before everything went numb. He back collided with the wall and she slid down to the floor. She cradled her knees to her chest and held onto them tightly. She touched her forehead to her knees and let the tears fall freely.

He was gone. He wasn't coming back. The thought caused an indescribable pain to shoot through her body. She felt like she was drowning. The water was washing over her and there was no way for her to escape. It was suffocating her and she wasn't able to stop it. Her sobs became louder.

She screamed. For her. For him. For all the things they would've done. For all the experiences they would've shard. For the family they would've had. For the life that they would never know.

She would never see him again. She would never see his eyes shining brightly in the moonlight. She would never hear his laugh, or see how his eyes crinkled and his nose scrunched up while doing so. She wouldn't sit with him on the beach for hours watching him tie knots. She wouldn't get to see his wonderful smile, the smile that he reserved just for her. She would never feel his hand in hers, or his warm body pressed against hers, or his lips on hers. She would never have him there to chase her nightmares away and to tell her that everything would be okay. She would never get to see him hold his newborn child.

She removed her forehead from her knees and lowered her legs gently. Her hand came to rest upon her stomach. She had found out two days ago that they had successfully conceived a child. A child that would now never get to meet his or her father.

The thought caused her physical pain.

She had planned to tell him when he returned. She had it all planned out. He would come home and run into her arms and she would cry tears of joy when she told him that he was going to be a father. He would smile and laugh loudly and pick her up into his arms. He would kiss her until neither of them could breathe, and then he would pull away and rest his forehead to hers and then tell her how much he loved her and their unborn child.

They would go back to District 4 and live in his house in Victor's Village. His house always felt more like home for her. They would spend their days on the beach and their nights in front of a fire. It wouldn't matter what they did, so long as they all were together.

After her games she had lost herself. He found her again. He brought her back from the darkness that always consumed her mind. She still had nightmares, and days when that black would consume her again, but he was always there to bring her out of it. And when he had to leave on Capitol business, she knew that he would be back. He would be back for her. Because that's what he always did. He always came back for her. No matter what, he would always find his way back for her.

But he wasn't going to this time. This time he wasn't going to come back save her. He wasn't going to be there to save her from her nightmares or from the black. He wouldn't be there to watch their child grow up and he wouldn't be there to tell her that he loved her.

He had promised her that he would be back. The war would end and everything would be all right. She begged him not to leave; she didn't want to lose him again. He promised she wouldn't. But she did. Their life together hadn't even started, and now everything that life could've been was gone. They hadn't been married for even a full month. She had been counting on forever.

* * *

><p>The funeral was small. The only people there were she, Peeta, Katniss, Johanna, and Haymitch. She didn't want anyone else there. No one else deserved to be there. These were the people that he loved; they were the people that loved him.<p>

Each of them gave short speeches. Haymitch talked about how whenever they had to mentor during the games he was the one person that would be able to bring a smile to everyone's faces. Johanna talked about how he was a brother to her and that no matter how much she pretended to be annoyed with him, she loved him. Peeta talked about what a truly wonderful person he was, and how he wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for him. Katniss talked about how he is the reason that she didn't give up all hope, when everything seemed lost, he gave her hope. She said that she owed him not only her life, but Peeta's as well and for that she would be forever grateful.

When it was time for her to speak so was almost unable to do so, but Johanna stood by her side and held onto her hand tightly.

She talked about all the things she loved about him. His smile. His eyes. His laugh. His warm arms. His carefree nature. The sugar cubes that he always seemed to smell like. How much he loved the ocean. How once he had set his mind to something there was nothing that could stop him. How he would never stop fighting for what he believed in. How he saved her.

The ceremony ended and one by one everyone left. They told her that they loved her and would see her soon. It was now nightfall. The sky was dark and the stars shown brightly in the sky. She sat in the sand, not caring if she ruined her dress, it didn't matter anymore. She stared out into the ocean. The small waves licking the sand and then retreating back to their home. She thought of him and the countless nights that they would sit here, their arms wrapped around each other, whispering sweet words to each other.

She rested her hand on her more prominent belly. A habit of hers every time she thought of him. This child was the one thing that she had left of him, and she would do everything in her power to keep this child safe.

When the air became too cold she stood up and shook the sand off of her body. She wrapped her thin shall closer to her arms and stood there for a minute longer. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, one tear falling from her eyes.

She touched her wedding ring gently and then raised her hand to her lips. She kissed it gently and then held three fingers into the air. This gesture that she had learned from Katniss meant respect and admiration. She took one last look at the ocean and then started to walk toward her house. As she reached the spot where the house met the sand, she turned back to the water.

"Goodbye, Finnick. I love you."


End file.
